


There, There.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (just in case), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Ectobiological Incest, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Past Abuse, Premature Ejaculation, Trans Character, Trans Dave, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Upd8 fic, Vaginal Sex, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DirkDave upd8 fic I made for a hella rad friend!!<br/>Let it be noted that not all trans people have the same level of comfort, I based Dave's comfort level here off of my own, so never assume what someone is and isn't okay with. But yes! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, There.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaMiDavekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMiDavekat/gifts).



“Sorry.” It’s exhaled into his god tier pajamas as his arms carefully finds somewhere to rest on Dave’s body. He’s cautious, slowly allowing one hand to fall on Dave’s waist, the other holding his arm; it’s pretty clear he’s still not too well-versed when it comes to physical affection. Dave’s mind immediately runs to make a parallel to his brother, but he doesn’t allow the thought to complete itself. That couldn’t fall on Dirk, despite his insistence on taking responsibility for his other iterations. The guy was already a stand up dude in comparison; a different universe with different choices and different opportunities. He’s not sure how his brother grew up, but by this point he doesn’t even care. He really needs to stop thinking about his Bro when there was such a great opportunity for some quality bonding happening right here. 

“Everything okay?” He sounds almost strained, like he was holding his breath in an effort to keep from disturbing Dave where he’s pressed against his chest. Dirk gives Dave’s arm a gentle squeeze, and when Dave looks up, there’s the barest hint of a smile on the guy’s face. 

It’s not so difficult looking at him now. Before their heartfelt jam, he didn’t even want to so much as spit in Dirk’s direction, but now. He can pick out features in him to separate the two of them. Dirk’s face is free of scars that his brother’s had, his nose is straight unlike his brother’s broken, crooked nose. He had the slightest snaggletooth, Dave noticed when he smiled; his features not quite as grown in as his brother’s. But probably the most comforting thing by far, Dirk was all there, he didn’t have that empty, emotionless look that Dave had once mistaken for a cool composer on his brother. 

He’s staring, but Dirk doesn’t say anything. If anything, he maybe smiles just an increment wider. He didn’t have a lot to work off of himself, all he knew was that right now, he valued Dave’s company, considering this may very well be their final hours. Minutes. Even seconds, possibly. He should be anxious, but he’s lucid. That odd, euphoric sense of calm that can only be compared to the way nature stills before a storm. While he sincerely hoped he’d see Dave again after this battle they’d be going into, they both knew the chances were slim. 

It seems that the realization hits both of them only a short moment apart, prompting Dave to sit up, though he doesn’t retract his arms from around Dirk, still loosely clinging to the other. “It figures that we’d wrap this up like the shittiest present on Christmas Eve right before we’re about to go into this end-all boss battle. Call it closure all you want, but it’s still gonna suck goin’ into this knowin’ that I spent all this time I could’a spent getting closer to you throwin’ a straight up hissy fit because you look kinda like that one guy.” Exhaling a sigh, he drops his head back down against Dirk’s shoulder, giving him a little, affectionate headbutt. 

For the most part, they’re both silent, the two of them sitting atop the building with that knowledge sinking in as they watch the green storm clouds pass overhead. It’s nice, relaxing, even. Though only a few minutes pass before Dave is picking his head back up to look over at Dirk in contemplation, earning a puzzled look from the other party. 

“Hey.” He finally says aloud, tugging Dirk’s shirt to get his attention. 

“Hmm?” 

“So you and Jake.”

“Yeah?” 

“You ever. Y’know.”

“Ever what?” 

“Don’t be facetious, man, you know what.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that we were 13 and couldn’t say the word sex out loud.” Despite the obvious, awkward nature of the question, Dirk smiles some, shaking his head, before giving a vague, sort-of shrug. “It’s not really something that he seemed interested in. Truth be told, I’m pretty sure his sexual interest is reserved for blue women.” Rolling his eyes behind his shades, he pinches his brow. “Why do you ask?”

Giving a shrug of his own now, Dave smiles with faux innocence written all over his face. “I was just thinkin’. It’d be mighty shitty to die a virgin, y’know?” 

It takes a moment for the thought to actually sink in, and when it does, Dirk is flush right up to the tips of his ears. Swallowing thickly, he has to look elsewhere, giving the idea some legitimate contemplation, before he looks back towards Dave. “You sure you want that to be with me of all people?” A legitimate question, but in the event that they did live, he didn’t want Dave to regret fucking him, either. 

“S’not like I got a whole lot of options, my dude. That aside, sex is healing, great way to relieve stress. What better way to bond before a battle, right?” 

Dirk hesitates for a moment, pursing his lips, before he nods. “Yeah, alright.” Pushing himself up, he offers a hand to Dave, his mind swimming with ideas of where they should be going, somewhere they could seek shelter to have sex. Fuck, he was about to have sex. He might be shaking, just a little bit. As Dave stands beside him, he gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, briefly closing the gap between them to plant a slow kiss on Dirk’s lips. It’s sweet. His lips are soft and move languidly over his own, and when he pulls away, Dirk is left lightheaded. 

“We should get inside.” Is the only coherent thing he can manage, before the two of them are hopping down from the roof to land on the floor beneath it, wandering in hopes of finding somewhere slightly more comfortable to fuck. The tombs, varying from building to building, were elaborate on the inside; once filled with underlings and grist, though they’d been emptied earlier on in their session, the planet now empty, spare for the two of them, of course. It probably isn’t all that respectful to have sex inside of a tomb, but Dirk is pretty sure that since they didn’t contain any actual people, they’re not really stepping on any toes. 

Joined at the hands, they do eventually come across something more comfortable; a more decorative alcove in the room with a padded, antique style fainting couch, all of it green, matching the rest of Dirk’s land. Giving Dave’s hand a squeeze, he spares a glance over, raising a brow. “This seems like our best bet. Unless you’d like to keep searching, of course. Your call.” In a more ideal scenario, he would like to bring Dave to his apartment, but that was on the other side of the planet. And he’s not sure Dave would be too pleased with his affinity for plush, puppet rump. 

“This is fine.” Dave agrees, and he sounds pretty convincing, turning to face Dirk. He collects him closer, placing a hand on the back of his neck to draw him in for another kiss, and it’s just as nice as the first. Just as smooth and slow, and it easily surpasses any of the quick, shallow kisses he’d received from Jake throughout the duration of their relationship. The quick, uncomfortable passes of chapped lips against his own that left him wanting more than before. The way Dave kisses him sates that and more, the battle ahead at the back of his mind, his thoughts strictly overwhelmed with Dave. 

By the time the kiss is breaking, Dirk is chasing after Dave’s lips as he leans away, and Dave can’t help but oblige him, peppering his lips with a few more kisses, before gradually attempting to move the two of them towards the piece of furniture. Eventually, he does have to cut the kiss off, chuckling as Dirk follows after him like a lost puppy. Taking a seat on the couch, he tugs Dirk towards him, urging the other atop him, giving him a reassuring smile to let him know that it was okay. 

A baser part of Dirk really enjoyed being on top of Dave, his knees planted between his legs with a hand on the arm of the couch that Dave was leaning back against. Now wasn’t really the time to contemplate the ingrained boner he had for being in control and the heat that was slowly pooling in his gut over the fact that Dave had pretty much passed him the reigns in full confidence. Rather than saying anything and ruining everything, he places his free hand on the back of Dave’s head, threading his fingers through his hair and drawing him into another kiss. 

If he had the better mind, he might be embarrassed over the fact that he already had a semi in his god tier pj’s poking against Dave’s thigh. Dave’s so warm and Dirk’s never felt so physically needy for something before; sure, he’s masturbated, but having his boner pressed up against a physical, tangible person feels better than any time he’s ever used his own hand. Groaning against Dave’s lips with a little press forward, Dirk’s lips are parting to collect Dave’s bottom lip between his teeth, earning a little groan in turn. 

Rolling Dave’s bottom lip between his teeth, he pulls away from the kiss, releasing his lip before offering Dave a smile, exhaling shakily against his lips as he presses up against him. “So, what should I avoid touching?” Dirk murmurs against Dave’s lips, kissing the corner of his mouth, before kissing his way down and along his jaw, playfully nibbling there. 

“Just don’t touch my chest and we’re fine, I kinda prefer to leave my shirt on anyway. I always wanted to fuck someone with my cape on.” Dave grunts softly, exhaling a little sigh, tipping his head to the side as Dirk noses his neck in what he assumes is affirmation. He appreciates him asking rather than pushing his luck and testing Dave’s boundaries. Turning his head to the side, he catches Dirk’s lips once more, needing something to do with his mouth as he hikes his legs up over Dirk’s hips, rocking up against him in turn. He’d had his chances to fool around on the meteor. He never took things too far, always ducking out last minute, but something he could generally glean from all of his experiences that he could certainly agree on with Dirk; having someone to rub up against was fantastic. 

Hands falling from their current position, Dirk drops them in favor of grabbing a hold of Dave’s hips as they grind, giving a little keen against the other’s lips as they keep working against each other. The motions of his hips are quick to grow feverish and fall out of pace with Dave’s, Dirk pulling him in closer, grunting and panting against his mouth. Dave doesn’t immediately realize what Dirk was building up to, but by the time he does, Dirk’s already letting out a choked sound, resting his head down against Dave’s shoulder in exhaustion. Leg’s still hiked over Dirk’s hips, he stares up at the ornate ceiling in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Sorry.” Dirk whimpers against Dave’s neck, stroking his sides affectionately. “I just got excited.” He mutters, voice raspy, still slightly strained. 

Looking down at Dirk, he guides him into a kiss, before pushing his head down. “Well we’re just gonna have to get Dick junior up and running again because you better fucking believe there’s going to be a second cumming. Now go down on me.” He grunts, leaning in to quickly fix Dirk with another kiss to let him know that he was still doing good, despite this bump in the road, before he allows his head to keep wandering downward. 

Flicking his shades up before captchalogging them altogether, Dirk pushes up Dave’s shirt some, pressing a few kisses to his soft belly, occasionally sparing a glance up to make sure everything was still alright. Then again, Dave was the one who had given him the order to go down on him. It was difficult to think straight when he was still trying to pull himself back together after his orgasm; let it be noted that cumming in ones pants wasn’t the most comfortable experience, but the discomfort didn’t seem to linger. If Dirk had to guess, he’d assume his god tier pjs had dealt with the matter. He was probably never going to get used to that. 

The thought isn’t really one he’s too preoccupied with, though, doing his best to focus more on kissing his way down to the waistband of Dave’s pants, before hooking his fingers in them, carefully tugging them down. He was nervous, to say in the least. He was nervous about a lot of things, but right now he just wanted to please Dave. 

In truth, he hadn’t really focused on the junk that Dave was rocking until he was maybe 16 and realized that not all men were born with what he had in his pants upon meeting Jake and discovering that he was trans. It wasn’t really earth shattering, he just had more research to do. Because that’s just the type of person that he was, he needed to know everything down to the last detail, but everything that he had read was conveniently escaping him as Dave’s pants fell to the floor and he was face to face with his boxer briefs. 

Swallowing thickly, briefly looking up towards Dave, he eases his legs over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee, before slowly moving to leave wet, open mouthed kisses along the inside of his thigh. He’s sure to draw them out, trailing them until he meets the leg of Dave’s boxer briefs, before he moves to do the same on his other thigh, giving it a similar treatment. As he kisses and nips, scraping his teeth along the soft flesh, his hands wander from Dave’s hips, to his ass, giving his rump a nice squeeze. He really hoped they survived, if only so he could revisit that ass at a later date. 

Fingers pressing into his plush posterior to hold him still, Dirk brings another hand up to support the thigh he was working on as his teeth dig in, and he gives a long, hard suck. He does his best to leave a mark there, popping off once he’s satisfied with the bruise left behind. Pressing an apologetic kiss to the area before flicking his tongue over it, he smiles at how Dave is left shaking, one hand gripping his own cape, the other curled against Dirk’s shoulder. Teasing his fingers beneath the legs of his briefs, he doesn’t work them off just yet, closing in to press a kiss to him, right where the slightest bit of arousal has started to seep through the cotton of Dave’s briefs. 

He’s squirming, and for once Dirk feels like he’s doing something right, rewarding Dave with a broad sweep of his tongue up from his clothed entrance to his clit, before he works to map out the rest of him. He traces his outer labia with his tongue, slowly moving in towards his innermost bits, pointedly avoiding his clit for the time being. He manages to catch Dave’s inner labia between his lips and gives them each a suck, working him over until his briefs are soaked with his own arousal as well as Dirk’s saliva, leaving Dave whimpering and shaking above him, his thighs quivering over his shoulders. 

It’s not until then that he even acknowledges the existence of Dave’s clit, prodding at it teasingly with his tongue, before sucking at it from behind the material of his briefs. By this point, he finally starts to feel himself getting hard again, his prick giving a twitch as he sucks on Dave through his briefs. He was doing a pretty good job for winging it. Before getting too carried away, Dirk leans back, finally hooking his fingers in Dave’s briefs, and going to tug them off of him, giving a glance up at Dave once more to make sure it was okay. 

Spreading his legs a little eagerly once his briefs are removed, what blood hasn’t rushed south is currently collected on his face in a heavy blush. Dirk doesn’t seem to notice, currently far too enthralled in the task of eating Dave out and wow, that’s. Really hot. 

Gloved hands wandering up Dave’s now bare thighs, he captchalogs those as well to keep them from getting in the way, before bringing his hands around to spread Dave’s outer lips, issuing a slow lap along his sex. The taste of him is no longer muted by his underwear, now heady resting against his tongue. He wouldn’t say it’s the best thing he’s tasted, but right now it’s definitely somewhere up there. Sliding his tongue between Dave’s innermost lips to further part them, he gives his clit a little flick before drawing his inner labia into his mouth with a long suck, rubbing them with his tongue before releasing them, only to take them right back into his mouth. He repeats this a few times until Dave’s hand is curling in his hair with a tug, only then does he move on, slipping his tongue down to prod at his drooling entrance. 

Ideally, he knows he’s only been down there for about fifteen minutes at the most, but it feels like hours, though he wouldn’t really peg that as a negative. In a perfect world, he’d love to go down on Dave for literal hours. Nose rubbing at Dave’s clit as he slides his tongue in and out of Dave, he does gradually go to suck on his clit, only to have himself tugged away from Dave’s cunt by his hair, his mouth being unceremoniously mashed against Dave’s in a sloppy kiss. 

Dave’s tongue prods into Dirk’s mouth to taste himself on his tongue, groaning and smiling against his lips as he does, all the while fumbling at the front of Dirk’s god tier pajamas to grip his clothed prick through them, and give him a slow rub. Breaking the kiss with a little grunt, Dirk bumps his forehead against Dave’s affectionately. “Are you sure you’re ready? Should I finger you a little bit or something? Do we need lube?” He mutters, exhaling shakily against Dave’s lips. 

“It’s a cunt, not an asshole, Dirk. I’m plenty wet, I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine.” He laughs a little bit, easing Dirk’s pantaloons and tights down, before gripping his prick, running his thumb over his head as he draws his foreskin back. “As long as you’re ready, I am.” He mutters, pressing a few more kisses to Dirk’s lips, before laying back. 

Nodding, Dirk eases one of Dave’s legs over his shoulder, hiking the other over his hip, bringing his hand around to guide his prick to Dave entrance. He spares a careful glance towards Dave, just to make sure he’s still alright, before he slowly starts to ease himself inside of him. Gripping Dave’s hip tightly as he slides inside, he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to suppress the string of curses threatening to pass his lips; Dave, on the other hand, is vocal enough for the two of them. 

Moaning between cuss words strung along in orders that didn’t even hope to make sense, Dave grips the arm of the couch, squeezing his thighs around Dirk as he eases his way slowly into him, until he’s seated fully inside of Dave. It didn’t hurt, it was just. A squeeze. One that left him winded, legs shaking as Dirk waited for him to adjust to the feeling of something inside of him. It doesn’t take too long, thankfully, and once he nods to Dirk and he’s giving a few slow, shallow thrusts, Dave can’t contain the embarrassing moan that passes his lips. 

He’d never been one for vaginal penetration, it never really squicked him out as much as he just didn’t have too much interest in putting the effort into fingering himself raw. But with Dirk inside of him now, he could officially say that it was something he enjoyed. 

With Dirk doubled over him, holding onto him as he starts to put more force behind his thrusts, Dave brings his hand right back to his hair, giving it a tug in his approval as the other fists in his cape. Shades having fallen up somewhere in their foreplay, he meets Dirk’s amber gaze with his own set of vermillion, eyes lidded as their noses bump, making Dave laugh a little bit. “Fuck, you got real pretty eyes, you know that? I could watch you like this forever. Shit, I’d love to see you under me while I ride you, too. You make such pretty faces when you’re feelin’ good.” He mutters softly, unable to control his natural inclination to babble, only managing to silence himself with his lips pressed firmly to Dirk’s. 

All his sounds are muffled from there, his moans and whimpers as Dirk rolls his hips, holding Dave up to keep pulling back before thrusting back inside of him in an effort to hit all the best spots and make him feel good. Thankfully, by the time Dirk’s thrusts start getting sloppy is around the same time Dave’s breathing starts to hitch and stutter, the heat pooling in his stomach starting to coil all tight until his cunt is giving a tight squeeze around Dirk’s prick, and Dave’s breaking the kiss with a little exhalation of “fuck”. 

He grits his teeth as he cums, face red, his hair clinging to his forehead as he pants softly, barely letting out a whimper as his legs shake and he spasms around Dirk. 

And Dirk watches him unfold, pressing kisses to his face, nosing his cheek before he exhales a heavy moan as he reaches his own climax, burying himself in Dave’s tight heat as he cums. Gripping Dave’s hip and thigh tightly, he rocks his hips for a moment, grinding his load into Dave, before practically collapsing. Dropping Dave’s leg from over his shoulder, he presses a few kisses to his face, panting softly as his heart slowly drops to a normal rate. 

Only several moments later does he draw out of Dave, the two of them both groaning as he does, before he’s collapsing beside him, collecting Dave into his arms, and sparing a glance down at him. “Think you can die happy now?”

“Probably not, but at least I won’t be a virgin.”


End file.
